The Fame Game
by Shiory
Summary: When Hermione finds herself with the title of 'Witch of High Value' she discovers the Ministry is intent on marrying her off to a man of suitable rank! Severus Snape has Sacrificed much as a Spy but can he do this one last thing, to protect an innocent girl from the clutches of the Dark Lord? SS/HG Non-HBP and DH compliant AU
1. Chapter 1

_**The Fame Game**_

_When Hermione finds herself with the title of 'Witch of High Value' she discovers the Ministry is intent on marrying her off to a man of suitable rank! Severus Snape has Sacrificed much as a Spy but can he do this one last thing, to protect an innocent girl from the clutches of the Dark Lord?_

_Non-HBP and DH compliant sixth year AU_

* * *

When the letter came, early September, in the morning post, carried quiet officiously by a ministry owl Hermione Grange wasn't surprised. She had, in all honesty, been expecting this particular problem. After fifth year, her notoriety as Harry Potters friend and the third in the 'Golden Trio' had grown, This coupled with The articles focusing on her written by Rita Skeeter in fourth year, as well as Harry's own fame and Hermione's continued academic excellence, meant that According to the Ministry of Magic, Hermione Jane Granger was a 'Witch of Some Note'.

Now Useually a 'Witch of Some Note' was just a witch who had excelled in a way that the ministry was interested in her future progress. She would simply be monitored by the ministry, supposedly to ensure her Safety and comfort with in the Wizarding world, and to extend her career possibilities if she continued to excel and they found use for her. In Hermione's case however because of her close relationship with The Boy Who Lived, the ministry, and possibly more sinister parties she was sure, wanted more control of her. Her 'Witch of Some Note' Titled was then quit suddenly enhanced to 'Witch of High Value' Now this had a whole different meaning all together and, to Hermione's disgust, this meant that the ministry had a lot more control over her situation, particularly because she was muggle born and so according to wizarding law had no Male head of house to make determinations for her.

All of this, quiet naturally had led to the letter still held by the official looking owl perched before her on the breakfast table in the great hall on a cold September morning. With a beleaguered sigh Hermione took the envelope, thanking the owl, bad news was no excuse for poor manners after all, and stared hard at the fine parchment as the bird flew off, it's duty complete. She wondered vaguely if she stared at it hard enough would it just spontaneously burst into flame and spare her the letter she knew resided inside. No such luck.

"well?" Ginny said looking between the bushy haired teen ager and the Ministry letter in interest, "are you going to open it or just glare at it all morning, it seems kind of important." At this Hermione sighed shaking her head and resisting the urge to just shred the damning letter and pretending she'd never gotten it in the first place. Giving in she slid her finger under the flap and cracked the fine wax seal pulling out the letter and skimming over information she already knew.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_In light of your recent appointment as a Witch of High Value, The Ministry of Magic is sending this letter to inform you that Because of your age you fall under the "Reasonable need for Guidance and protection" Clause of Women's Law Paragraph H Subsection 1.4_

_The terms of this clause state that as a vulnerable WHV you are in need of Guidance and protection that can only be provided by a male head of family. As a result the Ministry has determined that you must marry a man of suitable station within the next thirty day period, or, if you cannot locate an appropriate match, the Ministry will select one for you._

The rest of the letter consisted of a bunch of legal Jargon that somehow gave the ministry the right to select a proper match for her in Liu of a head of household because she was a muggle born. In short it was a lot of almost racist bureaucracy that was letting them do whatever the hell they wanted. Again she was claimed by the urge to shred the letter into tiny piece, but tearing it up wasn't going to change anything, she had a month to pick a suitable husband, or the ministry would do it for her, and she knew damn well she was doomed if she was stuck with a ministry match, especially if the dark lord really was playing a hand in this as she suspected… after all why now after all this time would she be boosted to such a level and suddenly need to marry, it reeked of trickery and what better way to get o Harry then to control one of his friends?

She gritted her teeth, she couldn't let Harry think this was his fault… he was going through so much already. She sighed passing the letter to her friends knowing they would want to see it as she turned her attention to the second sheet. This sheet was headed simply, below listed where the names of Wizards who where a suitable rank and would be accepted by the ministry as a suitable match. She skimmed the list half heartedly when Draco Malfoys name popped out at her, frowning she looked at the list again, Crabb, Goyl, Zabini… this wasn't a marriage of guidance and protection she was being sold off like a bloody piece of meat to a pure blood family!

Finally over taken by her rage Hermione shredded the list face pale eyes almost wide as she tore the fine parchment into tiny pieces, deaf to her friends shock as she stood and shifted swinging her arm up she flung the pieces of the list into the air, her action silencing the buzz of conversation in the great hall. As the little bits fluttered in the air she withdrew her wand and with a flick each little piece as engulfed in flame burning up as they floated to the floor.

Ignoring the astonished chatter of her classmates Hermione grabbed her bag and wrenched it over her shoulder striding out of the great hall without a word even as Professor McGonagall sputtered uselessly behind her, shocked by the display of her star student. Several pairs of eyes watched her progress out of the hall but only a few would come to matter later. The sad aged blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore who watched the girl march out this had to be some plot of Tom's to get to Harry through his best friend. What Tom hoped to gain Albus was unsure, but what other reason could there be for this?

On pair cold and grey, Draco Malfoy watched quietly as the girl had her tantrum and flounced out in a ball of feminine fury, He'd already received a letter from his father explaining the situation, Lucius Malfoy, while Loath to have a Mudblood allowed in his prestigious family, would do anything for the will of the dark lord, even marrying Draco off to Hermione Granger…

And finally the dark depth of Professor Severus snape, the only one who could pull himself to action. He stood sweeping effortlessly from the staff stable, unlike McGonagall he wasn't too stunned to act. In His opinion the Gryffindor princess had finally cracked. Sweeping from the Great Hall know there would be a crowd if he didn't handle her actions quickly he strode through the main door and out into the court yard where the Granger girl had already made her way to the far side leaning over the edge. She was shaking, badly. He noticed it now as her grew closer, and noticed to the distinct sound of her being sick. Hrmph whatever news she received could hardly be as bad as all this.

What a ridiculous over reaction.

"Miss Granger." He said the smooth almost threatening tone catching her attention. He watched as she took a deep breath and pulled her head up each movement slow and deliberate her fingers gripping the edge as she looked out over the edge, something in the way she moved had him taking a step forward, but before he could edge any closer she pulled back taking another deep breath and turning to him her eye burning with a contempt he'd never seen before.

"Yes, Sir?" she asked shortly almost knocking him off his stride. Where had this little girl obtained her back bone? That defiant tilt of her jaw had him scowling.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your little display in the great hall, and another ten, for disrespecting your professor." He said coldly waiting and watching, her head would drop her shoulder would hunch humiliation would be clear on that expressive face of hers, she hated to do wrong, to lose house points and make a fool of herself. But none of that happened even as he looked at her she met his gaze without hesitation, tilting her head slightly and laughing.

"Is that all… Sir?" she asked finally staring at him stepping back and leaning against the edge of the rail why was that making him so nervous? He was aware a crowd was gathering, Students and teachers alike had come to see the display of the star student who had clearly, lost her mind. Annoyed at her attempt to brush him off he shook his head.

"No that isn't all, detention, for the foreseeable future until you learn your place as a student at this school, Just because your Potters friend dose not mean you'll earn special treatment here." He said curtly. He wanted to sneer at her but the way she'd suddenly gone ridged was wrong even as she gripped the rail tightly one hand slipped discreetly for his wand was he watched her.

"I've already been told my place." She said softly her voice low, he'd stepped close enough to hear her but he wasn't sure anyone else had. She lifted her face looking him in the eye but before she could say another word both Potter and Weasly where grabbing at her waving their hands wildly.

"Thirty points is perfect professor!" The Weasly boy was shouting suddenly forcing a laugh even as Harry nodded, joined by the Weasly girl, Miss Brown, Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Longbottum, and Miss Lovegood who where bodily dragging Granger away from him He scowled to cover the surprising surge of relief as her friends pulled her away from the edge.

"Tomorrow night, Seven O'clock, I expect you outside my classroom Granger." He said curtly turning away and leaving them to smoother the girl, or something, he needed to get away. There had been something there, a despair he had recognized from himself many many years ago, a despair that could have easily pushed her over that ledge. What had occurred, what had that letter contained that would drive her to even consider such drastic action?

Why did he even care? Maybe it was that feeling of kinship, Hermione Granger may be an irritating little know it all but her thirst for knowledge matched his own, he saw bits of himself in her, though she admittedly had far more friends than he had she was still almost isolated from them, used in a way he didn't think they intended. What had she meant then, she'd been told her place? Something had happened something that she felt had driven her to the edge. While he had had to drag himself back through sheer will power, fueling his hate into a destructive force that had led him down a dark and unforgiving road. She had had friends there, to smother her and drag her back.

As he swept into his class room his thumb idly rolled across the flesh of his forearm where in the dark mark was branded, black against his pale flesh.

* * *

"Jeeze Hermione, I know this Marriage thing sucks but that was pretty crazy even for you." Ron said letting out a breath as he let his best friend go Harry and the others pulled back looking at her. She sat hugging herself tightly bushy head bowed, the fizzy hair tamed into a pony tail her hand over her face, but even her ears where bright red flushed with shame and anger.

"I knew it was coming, ever since I got the letter saying I was now a 'Witch of High Value' I knew they'd make a move like this b-but… Damn it it's not even a marriage of guidance and… p-protection, their peddling me off as some flesh market for pureblood families it's sick." She said standing and sweeping into angered pacing

"They think Just because I'm a well mannered witch I'll just sit idly by and let them makes these decisions for me?! What a crock, I'll never allow it I refuse to be some.. some… Pure blood play thing, while the ministry sits by twiddling it's thumbs pretending their doing this for my sake!" she raged panting slightly as she whipped around hands curled into tights fists of utter fury. Stepping forward Ginny and Luna each touched Hermione's shoulders the light compassion had her crumpling sinking to the ground and shaking her head

"Who am I kidding how could I fight this. In a month I'll be married off to someone like Malfoy." She said shuddering with pure disgust "And there's nothing I can do about it." She said weakly shaking her head. Sympathetic to her friend Ginny turned to the boys and waved a hand

"You guys go one to class one of you should let professor McGonagall know Hermione's not feeling well, we're going to take her to the Hospital wing." She said helping the older girl stand with Luna's help. The two of them guiding her along the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Fame Game_**

Hermione shifted lifting a hand to her head and rubbing her temples slowly, her head was pounding, she'd cried long and hard into the pillow of the infirmary bed until, finally taking pity on her, Madam Pomfrey had given her a calming drought with some sleeping draught. Hermione had curled up and silently wept herself to sleep, and now she would suffer for it. She didn't cry often but when she did she cried hard and long and had a head ache for her troubles. She sat up slowly glancing around the light in the room had gone golden with twilight but she only felt the faintest sting of shame at having slept away the entire day. Pushing off the covers she looked over almost shouting as she realized sitting beside her quiet and calmly waiting, was professor Dumbledore.

"H-Headmaster…" she said blushing slightly shifting she let out a breath "You startled me… mm am I in a lot of trouble for not going to classes?" she asked nervously, yes she'd slept the day away but but well… they couldn't kick her out for that could they? Dumbledore smiled and shook his head

"Not at all Miss Granger, after your uh… protest shall we call it, in the great hall We were quiet concerned for you, so when Professor McGonagall informed me that you'd not shown up for class and had come up here I spoke with Mr. Potter, and Weasley." He said gently watching as an ashamed blush crept up her features her finger idly plucking at a loose thread on the infirmary blanket she'd been tightly burrowed under on his arrival.

"Miss Granger, I must admit, even before Potter and Weasley told me the reasons you where upset I was, aware of the situation you'd find yourself in. As the headmaster I'm informed immediately when a Witch or wizard of high value either come to school here or obtains their title while they are in attendance. I got a letter the day Mr. Potter turned 11 and was of age to attend Hogwarts that I would be receiving a 'Wizard of Extraordinary significance'." He explained gently Hermione blushing slightly, boy That must be embarrassing for Harry, not just The-boy-who-lived but 'Wizard of extraordinary significance'?

No pressure….

She sighed rubbing her hand slowly she felt so stuck, she glanced at Dumbledore yeas the marriage thing was a huge problem but her own work wasn't panning out either, work she couldn't confide in anyone about. "I guess I just feel like… a possession like this, I mean they're not marrying Harry off for 'his own good' this is a bunch or archaic nonsense and it just-!" she let out a breath shaking her head, she was getting upset again

"I don't know what to do, so many of the names on the list they went me where sons of death eaters or men I'd never heard of." She said rubbing her forehead "I'm at a loss I refuse to become some meat sack for a death eaters twisted pleasures, but there's no one I could trust." She said weakly at a loss. Dumbledore smiled gently reaching forward his hand settling on hers calming her hurried plucking at the loose thread. His hand felt cold and heavy on hers and she finally looked up at a loss into those twinkling eyes.

"There is, someone." He said Hermione stilling staring at him wide eyed

"W-Who? I didn't… I mean, I didn't read the whole list. I admit I just gave up and burned it! It all seemed like the same people." She said gesturing weakly blushing brightly at her own brash actions, she'd reacted so badly to news she'd been expecting she was mortified by her own behavior and it showed on her face Dumbledore chuckled lightly .

"I certainly don't blame you for your reaction Miss Granger, Being forced into such a distasteful situation would draw the anger out of even the most level headed witch." He said gently before letting out a breath "For now I think you should head to the great hall for Supper, once you've eaten I'd like to speak with you in my office. I have an idea that can turn this problem into an advantage." He said with a smile standing and turning to leave, Hermione watched him go stunned by the very idea that this farce could possibly be turned to something for good, but if Dumbledore was sure…

Pushing off the covers she pushed lightly off the bed standing and grabbing her bag running her hand along it, the wards on it still held, that was good. Satisfied the books with in hadn't been disturbed she hefted the bag over her shoulder and pushed back the curtain and headed to the Mediwitches office. Poking her head in she profusely thanked Madam Pomfrey for her time and care before slipping from the hospital wing. Following Dumbledore's suggestion, made her way down to the great hall, hesitating slightly as she got there. Everyone had seen her commotion at breakfast and those who hadn't had probably heard about it through the gossip grapevine by now, How embarrassing. She needed to get more control over herself, she couldn't afford anymore outbursts Harry was counting on her.

Taking a steeling breath she made her way into the Great Hall not saying a word as she walked along, whatever she'd imagined, it wasn't half as bad, a couple students went quiet but thankfully it seemed like people really did have better things to do then gossip about her little outburst. Letting out a breath she'd hadn't realized she was holding she spotted Harry and Ron and the others and made her way over quickly slipping her bag off her shoulder and settling at the table.

"U-Uh, Hi guys." She said blushing sheepishly biting her lips sheepishly "L-Look I'm sorry earlier today it… I was…" she said struggling to find a way to explain Ron Shook his head.

"Hey don't worry about it, I can't believe the ministry is doing this to you." He said with a helpless smile even as Harry set a hand on her shoulder "We'll figure something out, I mean I could Marry you Hermione." He said with a weak smile "I have rank to so I could be suitable don't you think?" he said with a smile Hermione frowned thoughtfully

"W-well I guess, Maybe that's who the head master had in mind. He came up to see me while I was in the hospital wing he said he had an idea." She said with a smile looking at Harry expectantly, but the dark haired boy frowned shaking his head.

"No he didn't say anything about that to us, he came to ask us about what happened this morning but he already seemed to know." Ron said looking between the two, the three glanced up at the head table before looking at each other and laughing nervously, focusing on their meal Harry and Rom with the help of Ginny and Luna managed to maintain mundane conversation to make sure they kept Hermione's mind off of what was going on. Ron and Harry informing her about what she had missed out on in class, Harry assuring her that he'd taken down all the assignments for her so she could catch up on her work.

* * *

Once Dinner was over Hermione parted with her friends and made her way to the Headmaster office pausing outside the statue marking the stair case to his office looking up she took a breath, if it wasn't Harry who could he possibly be thinking of? He didn't honestly think he was going to pawn her off on Malfoy did he. She shuddered at the thought before shaking her head, no no she needed to stay calm, no point upsetting herself before she'd even had a chance to speak with him.

"Cherry Sours." She said clearly smiling slightly This particular password was easy to remember as she herself had a fondness for the candy. As the stair case was revealed she stepped forward looking up as it slowly rose taking her up to the head masters door. Using that time to take a few more steeling breaths Hermione stepped forward and knocked on the headmaster door.

"Please come in." he beckoned his voice strong and welcoming. Slipping inside Hermione shut the door behind her and looked into the room looking around there wasn't anyone there, she had thought maybe the person he expected her to marry would be there.

"Miss Granger, prompt as usual. I thought you might like a moment before we talked about your situation at length." He said gesturing to a bowl on his desk "Sherbet lemon?" he asked with a smile Hermione shook her head, she couldn't eat dinner had been hard enough with her stomach churning with nerves about her situation. Her hand lingered over her bag before she slipped it off and tucked it under the chair rubbing her shoulder lightly.

"I'm carrying to many books again I think." She said laughing sheepishly at Dumbledore assessing look. "I'll have to go through my bag again and remove what I don't really need. I have to do it about once a month or I end up carrying so much stuff I wrench my shoulder." She explained with a light laugh hands rubbing together nervously as she babbled. Dumbledore, to his credit sat there and let her bumble through her nerves, and for that she was grateful, sometimes just talking about nonsense calmed her nerves.

"S-So what exactly did you have in mind sir?" she asked jumping slightly as a green light suddenly filled the room she turned as She watched a figure step from the fire place her eyes growing wide as, pulling himself to full height and brushing ash off his robes, stood Professor Snape.

"A-ah… Professor?" she managed weakly though looking between them as Snape sat she was unsure if she was addressing the potions master or the head master. Part of her understood, a part of her knew there was no other reason the potions master would be here then if he was an intrinsic part of Dumbledores plan for her. And even as she thought that she considered why that would work, Snape was a spy for Voldemort, who better to Marry? He worked for Voldemort but his real alliance was with Dumbledore… Or so he said. She swallowed thickly looking at The headmaster and shifting in her seat her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"You seem to have come to a conclusion Miss Granger, I may not have to explain my Idea?" the headmaster said with a hint of pride in his intelligent young student. Hermione nodded quietly glancing between the two men before taking a breath and lifting her head. Watching with a side long glance Snape watched as she seemed to dig into herself for some… inner strength, drawing herself with pride, not as a Gryffindor but, as a woman, it was a remarkable thing really, not for her particularly but he'd always found that way of woman fascinating in its self, Lily had been like that able to look innocent and then in a flash pushing so much strength and power forward she could steam roll anyone in her way.

"I, I believe that you intend for me, a-and Professor Snape.. to uh… To be matched." She said snapping out the last two words quickly as if she where ripping off a bandage waiting from her professors wrath. She wasn't sure how to feel about this but surely the potions master would be livid at the very idea! When no wrath was forth coming she glanced over, only to see a look of weary resignation on the older mans features before looking at Dumbledore who chuckled nodding.

"Very good miss Granger, that's exactly my plan. For a while now I've suspected that Tom Might have some influence in ministry matters, not much, but enough to guide more subtle plans in his direction, particularly after Fudge was forced to step down. It would have been particularly easy to infiltrate the Ministry during the power shuffle. It's my belief miss Granger, that your elevation to higher status is an attempt by Tom to Control Harry, by controlling his friends, even by gleaning information off them." He explained his suspicions mirroring her own since she'd been informed of her title, she nodded as he spoke, so she hadn't been paranoid, her suspicions were justified.

"While I imagine the ministry would expect you to pick a student, one of your peers, as your match. I imagine that is why the majority of your suitable matches are the children of known death eaters. However, the elder men on the list are men you don't know and wouldn't be inclined to select, so Tom would suspect, however, Severus has a title himself. As a potions master. I'm sure you know from your studies this is not just his title here at Hogwarts but is a ministry accepted title for those who reach an exemplary level of potions knowledge or make significant progress in the field of potions." Dumbledore explained gesturing to the professor sitting before him, more pride evident in his tone.

"With his Title Professor Snape is more than appropriate to be your match in regard for the protection and guidance clause. Not only that, but he can offer you a certain amount of protection. I fear, miss Granger, that Your intelligence and aptitude for not only potions making but spell casting and research, it's possible that Tom may want to make use of you." He warned softly slightly surprised Hermione didn't seemed alarmed by his pronouncement.

"I… I wondered." She said softly finally before shaking her head "Far be it from me to toot my own horn so to speak, but the fact is Both harry and Ron often rely on me, not just for school work but to find information or explain things to them. It's not uncommon that they might find something useful and not see it for what it is, or, believe they have come across some great knowledge only for me to have to explain that it's totally useless." She said wringing her hands letting out a breath

"I can understand where your coming from, and logically this plan makes the most sense, Professor Snape is in an assured position he is someone I should be able to trust, but whom the dark lord would also approve of as my match." She said rationally trying to quash the giddy hysteria rising in her throat, she almost wanted to laugh but not in a good way.

"I suppose, all I can do…" she said softly trailing off and turning to Look at her professor fully she moved to stand stepping in front of him waiting until his dark eyes lifted his expression unreadable as he studied her.

"Professor Snape. Would You please do me the honor of marrying me, so that I might fulfill the needs of the ministry, and be in the safe hands of someone, who actually knows what he's doing?" she asked clearly. Her hands clasped tightly before her in a sign of formality but he could see her knuckles where white and her hands trembled ever so slightly. Some part of him, a small fraction, the part of him that had seen lily in her search for strength, felt pity.

"As he headmaster wishes." He said simply before rising from his chair.

"Make the arrangements as you wish and I will be there. When this is announced he'll want and explanation for why I was chosen over one of her peers." He said eyeing Dumbledore who smiled in his own infuriatingly secretive way.

"Well just tell him the truth, she picked you, because you where the safest option for her." He said simply enough before turning his attention to Hermione. She stood there silently watching her teacher leave before turning to Dumbledore with a weak smile moving to collect her bag she paused fingering the shoulder strap thoughtfully.

"Professor… if I am the target of Vo… mm You-know-who, I'm worried about my parents." She said as she stood pulling the bag over her shoulder and glancing at him "Their not safe, not as my parents…" she said softly thoughtfully Dumbledore smiled "Don't worry I can assure you your parents are safely under the watch of member of the order." He said gently before standing and guiding her to the door.

"I'll send an owl to the ministry promptly informing them of your decision and formal engagement." He said opening the door for her and offering a smile "Miss Granger. I understand that this, situation is not preferable for anyone, but, I ask you at least give Severus a chance. You may find you have more in common then you think." He said gently offering his usual warm and reassuring smile. Like a favored grandfather Hermione couldn't help returning the smile in kind before turning to leave. She had a lot of thinking to do… and key to that… how the heck was she supposed to explain to Harry and Ron that she was marrying Snape?


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Fame Game_**

Hermione sighed heavily as she made her way up to the Gryffindor common room rubbing her neck lightly deep in thought. It wasn't just Harry and Ron. If this went on to long she'd have to tell her parents… that would go over well.

'Hey mum and dad just writing to tell you I married my professor, he's nearly twice my age and a double agent in the magical war that I forgot to tell you about isn't that great? Happy Christmas!'

No, she decidedly couldn't let that happen. Since her initial suspicions Hermione had done a lot of research into the marriage laws and the charms used during the ceremony. One the bright side, she had a way around the consummation charms. That would be a relief, she had no doubt Professor Snape would be thankful for it to. She doubted he had any interest in a scrawny teenager like her.

Once things where arranged she'd discuss with him the charm and her plan. They just needed to be married to fulfill ministry obligations after all, there was no reason it should effect either of their lives. Though unfortunately for it to be convincing, she might have to live with him. That would be weird but if she could talk him into making a separate room for her they could live quiet happily in the same space without ever having to cross paths!

Feeling a bit more optimistic as she considered the practicalities of making this law work for her she gave the password to the fat lady and stepped into the common room head held high, things went briefly quiet but conversation quickly picked up. This morning's display had been a total over reaction, one she would ensure didn't happen in the future.

It was in her best interests to get a handle on her emotions. Normally she had better control but this last year and half had been difficult. Fingering the strap on her bag she had a hunch why, but refusing to allow something as simple as that theory to take her down she drew in a breath smiled and walked over to where Ron and Harry where engrossed a game of wizards chess, wincing slightly when Rons queen brutally smashed one of Harrys knights.

"Losing again?" she asked as she sat Harry huffing out a snort as he stared long and hard at the board "No, I'll get him." He snapped out not in anger but with distraction. Hermione smiled. Considering her poor situation things where nice and normal here. And she found that refreshing. Lord knew right now most of all she needed normalcy.

"How did it go with Dumbledore?" Ron asked looking over at her, he could play with his eyes closed so he didn't pay harry much mind as the dark haired boy studied the board with close scrutiny. Hermione shifted letting out a sigh before shaking her head "Can you guys bring your game up to my room? I don't want to discuss it out here." She said standing drawing both boys attention. Ron nodded as Harry pulled out his wand and cast a levitation spell carefully floating the board and following Hermione up to her Private rooms as Head Girl.

Leading the way Hermione stepped aside holding the door open so the boys could bring their board through, settling at her desk Harry went back to glaring at the game board though a slight tilt of his head in her direction said he was listening to what she had to say. Warding the door and silencing the room Hermione let out a breath… Like a band aid.

"I'm going to marry Professor Snape." She said quickly looking over the two boy and able to see their reactions plainly. Ron paled looking at her wide eyes while Harry had whipped around from his game so comically fast she was almost afraid he'd break his neck. Nodding she shifted sitting on the edge of her bed

"Thinking about it practically it's the best option for me. Professor Snape can keep me safe from the dark lord with his position. But the dark lord will believe that Professor Snape has access to information about Harry through me, so he won't question the match." She explained carefully all the things she'd rationalized to herself since she'd come to the conclusion that Professor Dumbledore wanted her to marry Snape of all men. Ron frowned trying to wrap his head around it while Harry huffed

"How could you agree to it Hermione Marrying that greasy git there had to be a better option!" he said enraged the idea that his best friend would be marrying Snape that… UGH!

"Don't you think you think I'd have taken another option if I could?! The fact is the list I was sent of suitable options was rigged! I didn't even know Professor Snape was on it until Dumbledore told me he got the same information, I guess because he's the highest ranking wizard with a power of authority over me officially he's the closest thing they could come to as a guardian for me in the wizarding world." She said pushing her hair back from her face with a shaking hand.

"The fact is I don't want to marry at all! Not for reasons like this anyway, but if this has to be then we have to do all we can to make this work in our favor." she insisted practicality winning out over her own hesitation about the whole situation. She sat up straight looking at Harry

"Consider it this way Voldemort did this to try and control you but we can use it to control him instead we could feed him a mix of false and true information, just enough real information so that he'll trust the false information passed to him, we could do so much with this. I don't mind. What else can I do? Research and study, it's nothing compared to what you and even Ron have done to help win this fight." She said softly shifting "I've been thrown a rotten blanket but I'll make use of it anyway I can." She said firmly Harry relaxing as he looked her over.

"Your serious…. I-I'm sorry Hermione, I never really give much thought to how you guys must feel…" Harry said lamely looking at her "I guess I kind of assumed you liked the research and the studying you do so much of it, it never occurred to me you'd want to take a more hands on approach to the war I mean, we may be older now but we're still kids in a way." He said weakly Hermione relaxed smiling at him

"It's not that I want to take a hands on approach I don't think I could the aurors and the order are way more capable to face this then me, But I'm in this just as much as Ron, we may not have to fight Voldemort but we're going to stand by you through this as we have all these years before… and I just feel like… nothing I've done has made a difference or helped you in any way… not much…" she said softly blushing weakly before pushing off the bed and pacing

"Now I've been tossed into something I don't want but in it I've seen an opportunity to do more good to help you, to stop this madness spreading… is it any wonder that I'm taking this opportunity?" she said turning to them. Harry sighed shaking his head, what could he say?

"Putting it that way I can kind of see where you coming from. It's like with Ron back in fourth year, when you thought I was cutting you out after the whole goblet thing." He said turning to ron who had the grace to blush sheepishly for his behavior in the previous year.

"If you're ok with Hermione, we'll be here for you, You'll still be coming to classes and everything, there's no reason things have to change, hell there's no reason anyone even has to know." She said with a smile, Ron nodded and standing

"Yeah we'll keep it to ourselves we won't even tell Ginny, no doubt that greasy git will keep it to himself to." He said grinning Hermione sighed shaking her head and laughing "Ron you really shouldn't call him that, even if this where a different situation he is still your professor and I am head girl, You need to watch what you say or I'll have to take house points, I can't play favorites just because you guys are like my brothers." She said with a warm smile Ron shifting

"R-right well 'mione I'll… try… I guess." He said reluctantly Hermione smiled glad they seemed to have come to an equilibrium of sorts, though by the looks on Harrys face she doubted it would last, she'd just have to be careful to project an image of satisfaction once this marriage was finalized, she didn't want Harry worrying about her when he had much more important things to think about.

Not long after that Hermione ushered the two boys from her room, letting them finish their game before declaring she was tiered and wanted to get her work done before going to bed. Bidding her good night the boy left the head girl to her catch up work. Everything was nice and neatly arranged on her desk, Hermione imagined she had professor McGonagall to thank for that. She wondered if her head of house would be made aware of the situation? And if she was how would she react to the knowledge? Hermione chuckled as varying reactions ran through her mind each more ludicrous then the last.

One hand propping up her head burrowing firmly in the frizz her quill scratched softly against the parchment as she copied down note made her own adjustments, studied the class work she had missed and got started on her evening assignments. Today had been timed fairly well all things considered. This would have been significantly harder to do if she'd had to do her patrols tonight, but the head boy was on rotation tonight so she could relax work on her homework and not dwell on anything. Though the thought of the head boy, who this year was Draco Malfoy, had brought on an involuntary shudder at how close she'd come to marrying the scummy little worm, as she could only refer to him in her mind.

Though the more she thought about it the more she realized that she hadn't really seen him much this year…. No that wasn't right, she'd seen him in classes and during patrols and meetings with Dumbledore but… something wasn't right… what was it?

Shaking her head she brushed away the nagging question surely the answer would come to her eventually. Though why she was giving the blond so much thought was beyond her. She was marrying Professor Snape, she was going to be ok, there wasn't going to be any unnecessary touching, the two of them could coexist perfectly well as a married couple.

* * *

The next few days passed largely with out incident Hermione turned in her assignments and a few teachers asked if she was well after her absent day, while her display in the great hall went largely ignored people still could be herd whispering about it behind her back. She knew she might as well accept it. She'd drawn a lot of attention with that reaction. More then once She'd chastised herself for her aggressive actions now she just needed to move on. By the end of the week she had a firm Idea of what she wanted and as Potions wrapped up she hung back as her class mates filtered out.

"Yes Miss Granger?" came the almost annoyed Drawl of the potions master as he looked up from his desk to find her still there. Pulling her bag over her shoulder he noted how she kept one hand over the flap keeping the bag closed. He might not have noticed it if not for how casually she tried to make the move.

"I thought we might go through with the ceremony this weekend. The sooner we do it the sooner we can make arrangements to get on with our lives." She said though she blushed slightly even if she was determined not to let this marriage law break her stride she was still discussing her marriage to professor Snape….

"I Fully intend for this, marriage, not to to severely impact either of our lives, I understand this is just as much a burden to you and all I can say is thank you for… giving me the safety of having you as my husband." She said willing herself not to fidget under the unreadable gaze of her professor.

"I-I'm of the opinion t-that thing can be arranged between us that I won't be in your way and I can go on with my schooling…" she said stopped she had been about to suggest the marriage not be announced but something stopped her. Why? Even as she looked over the man who hadn't moved or spoken since she'd started, had he even blinked? Just staring assessing her as she stood there it was unnerving, she swallowed thickly.

"Your doing me an enormous favor so I just don't want to cause you any more problems then will already arise w-with this." She said before letting out a breath giving in

"Will you please say something?" she asked finally stepping back startled when he stood his robs billowing impressively with the movement stepping around his desk and looking down at her

"For whatever reason I am doing this, I do not need your thanks." He said slowly she flinched looking down, maybe it would have been best if she'd just taken her plans to the head master to pass on…

"However… Unnecessary though they where… they are not unaccepted." He finished watching as she slowly peered up at him uncertainty clouding her eyes.

"Not having been in this situation myself. I'm as… at sea as you are, so to speak. Any suggestions or plans you may have you may bring up and I will consider it, however Miss Granger. As much as we'd like to keep separate, there are things we will be forced to do as a married couple." He said seriously looking over her, did she understand the implications of this marriage law? She spoke as if they'd be living separate lives. As she rapidly shook her head, bushy hair bouncing he arched a brow

"N-no sir actually w-we don't… when I was first told about my status I thought something like this might happen. I kind of expected it, truth be told. I assumed this Law was the only reason they even elevated my status, no matter my friendship with harry or my school work I'm nothing like other witches of high value I haven't done anything to contribute in anyway really. So I started looking into it immediately.. there are… spells… some... well it's old wives magic really, but I've been doing some experimenting and I think there's a way we can trick the ministry charms without us having to… Engage in marital relations…. As it where…." She said blushing brightly looking away from the Professor at that point thoroughly mortified by the conversation.

"A-anyway I'll speak with the headmaster so things can be arranged for this weekend… I-I'm sure he'll inform you of the time f the ceremony." She said quickly turning and dashing from the room blushing brightly covering her face with one hand trying to hide it as she dashed through the dungeons.

Pale grey eyes watched her run passed without a glance obviously absorbed in whatever had upset her so. He stepped into the hall and glanced back in the direction of the potions class room before letting out a breath, he needed to keep an eye out before he made any moves now more than ever her had to be careful. He lift his left arm and glared down at the fabric covering his forearm he could almost feel the burning threat of a brand, but no, no, he wasn't marked not yet…

Not yet.


End file.
